Merry Christmas Shuck face !
by Exelarika
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est le réveillon de Noël et Thomas a eut la bonne idée de faire une blaque à Newt et Minho ! [Newt x Minho] {Hors Labyrinthe}
1. Arrivée au chalet

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voici ma deuxième fiction sur l'univers du Labyrinthe donc j'espère que ça plaira :3

Tout l'univers est à **James Dashner** par la trame de l'histoire m'appartient. Cette histoire se passe dans les temps d'aujourd'hui, dans la vie de tous les jours. Elle sera principalement centrée sur Newt et Minho.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>- C'est bon, on est arrivé !<strong>

Newt et Minho entrèrent avec le sourire dans le chalet qui leur servirait d'hôtel pour la nuit. Ils saluèrent le gérant avant de s'asseoir pour attendre les autres. Newt eut instinctivement le réflexe de sortir son téléphone pour envoyer un SMS à Tom lui disant qu'ils étaient bien arrivés. Quelques secondes plus tard, Minho avait perdu un tympan. Thomas venait de déclarer que lui et son groupe étaient déjà arrivés depuis un bon moment et que les deux autres s'étaient donc trompés d'hôtel. Tout ceci accompagné d'un petit smiley. Newt n'eut qu'à articuler qu'un mot : "Tom..." Minho avait compris. Comment Thomas avait-il pu leur indiquer une fausse adresse ? Ils étaient donc obligés de dormir ici cette nuit. A cause de toute la neige, impossible de sortir pour rejoindre l'autre groupe. Ils repartiraient tôt demain matin, pour, selon Minho, "Aller botter le cul de l'autre idiot !". Newt soupira puis se remémora les épisodes précédents leur arrivée avec un petit sourire.

_Flash-back_

_Thomas avait réuni ses amis pour leur annoncer une "nouvelle importante"._

_- Cet hiver, on part tous dans un châlet en montagne pour fêter Noël !_

_Minho, Gally et Alby esquissèrent juste un petit sourire contrairement aux deux furies, Rachel et Brenda pour ne pas les citer, qui sautaient partout ! Newt soupira en les reagardant alors que Jorge et Aris essayaient de les retenir. Chuck, dans son soin, était mort de rire avec Teresa. "Cette sortie allait être très amusante !" se dit la demoiselle, et elle n'avait pas tort..._

* * *

><p>Voici le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ai plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une <strong>review<strong> pour savoir ce qui attend nos deux jeunes gens ! Bonne soirée ~

~ Exelarika


	2. Froid persistant

Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Je pense en poster un tout les jours si le temps me le permet ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p>Newt prit les devants et alla demander une chambre pour la nuit. Le gérant, petit papi, le salua et lui donne une clé avant de lui dire que c'était "La troisième porte à droite après les escaliers." Newt le remercia, alla chercher Minho et monta les escaliers pour pouvoir se poser. Ils trouvèrent rapidement cette fameuse porte malgré le fat qu'elle se trouvait à l'autre droite par rapport aux indications du papi. Décidément, tout le monde voulait les perdre ! Minho prit les clés des mains de Newt pour ouvrir, il commençait à en avoir marre. Quand il allait enfin passer le pas de la porte, Newt le retint. Le garçon se retourna, perplexe. Il vit Newt lever le doigt et l'air et montrer la branche de houx. "Il faut honorer la tradition" dit-il avant de poser un petit bisou sur la joue de Minho et d'entrer.<p>

Celui-ci resta fixe pendant quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir et d'entrer à son tour. La chambre était assez petite mais pas trop. Il y avait deux lits une place ainsi qu'une armoire et une porte qui menait sur une salle de bain. Tout était en bon état et coloré. Newt posa son sac et commença à souffler sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. Minho posa le sien et prit les mains de Newt pour continuer à sa place. Le plus jeune fut surpris mais ne dis rien, des rougeurs qui n'étaient pas dues au froid apparurent sur ses joues. 20 secondes plus tard, Minho se releva et proposa à Newt de descendre car il y avait une cheminée dans le hall du papi. Newt acquiesça, un peu déçu que Minho ne continu pas. Les deux garçons descendirent en quête de cette fameuse cheminée et de sa chaleur.

* * *

><p>Chapitre un peu court mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas le bouton <strong>Review<strong> et sûrement à demain 3


	3. Joyeux Noël Newt !

Et voici le troisième et dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture :3

* * *

><p>Arrivés au salon, ils ne trouvèrent pas le papi qui devait déjà être couché depuis un moment mais la cheminée était bien là. Elle était même allumée, à croire que le papi était devin ! Newt n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se précipita devant le feu. Cette sensation de chaleur parcourant ses mains était un pur bonheur. Quant à Minho, il s'assit sur un fauteuil quelques mètres derrière et observa Newt. Il était beau. Purement et terriblement beau. Minho se surprit à y penser. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur autre chose pour faire passer ses rougeurs. Heureusement que le concerné n'avait rien vu. En parlant de voir, Minho aperçut une boîte de Newt devait cacher sous son pull depuis leur descente. Il sourit mais ne dis rien. La voie de Newt le sortit de ses pensées.<p>

- Tu sais Minho, commença Newt un peu gêné.

Le concerné le fixait avec curiosité.

- Je suis content de passer Noël avec toi, finit le plus jeune avec embarras en baissant la tête.

Minho souriait de toutes ses dents, si ce n'était pas beau ça ! Il regarda encore Newt et le surpris à jouer avec la fermeture de son gilet, surement en train de chercher un autre sujet de conversation. Tout à coup, il leva la tête vers l'horloge : minuit moins cinq. Le plus jeune sourit et se leva.

- C'est l'heure des cadeaux, dit-il à son ami.

- Alors père Noël, ai-je été sage cette année ? questionna l'athlète en rigolant.

Minho sourit en regardant Newt sortirent cette fameuse boîte de sous son pull.

- Joyeux Noël Minho ! lui répondit-il en lui tendant cette fameuse boîte.

Le concerné la pris en souriant et s'appliqua à défaire lentement le ruban puis le papier, ce qui faisait trépigner son ami. Cela amusait fortement Minho. Quand il eut enfin enlevé l'emballage, il découvrit une chaîne en or, simple, avec un pendentif, une pierre précieuse, une Opale. Minho sourit mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était la signification de cette pierre : elle encouragerait les sentiments, amoureux dans cette situation et aurait un effet apaisant. Quand Newt avait vu ces vertus, il n'avait même pas hésité. Minho finit par mettre le coffret de côté et se tourna vers son père Noël. A Minho de donner son cadeau maintenant. Il regarda le plus jeune avec envie et celui-ci sentit un frisson le parcourir. L'athlète avait une idée. Et ce n'était pas bon signe.

- A moi de te donner ton cadeau maintenant.

Minho se leva et emprisonna le menton de Newt entre ses deux doigts. Il fixait le plus jeune avec envie tout en rapprochant dangereusement leurs deux visages. Newt ne tenait plus, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir à tout moment.

Quand minuit sonna, Minho n'attendit plus et plongea sur les lèvres de son ami et désormais amant.

**Joyeux Noël Newt !**

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu cette petite histoire ? N'oubliez pas le bouton <strong>Review<strong> ~ ;)

Exelarika


End file.
